Plenty
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: There was nothing that they couldn’t tell each other, no word left unsaid. They were one in the same being. They were one.


Plenty  
  
They had been together for just over a year now. There was nothing that didn't pass between them. There was nothing that they couldn't tell each other, no word left unsaid. They were one in the same being. They were one. But then one of them started to slip away. He grew more distant, far away from his counterpart. Everything that went through his head did not pass on to the other. He grew distant emotionally. He grew away.  
  
None of the love was lost. None of the carefully built relationship was cracked. There was only the feeling of a great chasm opening up between them, but the other didn't notice. He had closed his eyes long ago, and had accepted their love. The other took painstaking care in keeping him blissfully ignorant. He took great caution in the words he said. He kept his carefree manner, but inside his heart was breaking.  
  
He fought it for as long as he could, knowing sooner or later the other would become suspicious. Knowing some day he would have to tell the one person he loved: goodbye.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hiei sat on a bench in the park. His hands were twined and one of his feet was tapping. He was waiting for someone special. He was waiting for the person who added light to his day, who brought on the darkness when he was away. He looked down the path. No one. He sighed imperceptivity. He began picking at his cloak absently. A familiar ki registered and he looked up.  
  
Kurama...  
  
The first thing he saw was the kitsune's red hair. It was shining brilliantly in the sun. His heart paused for a second at the sight of that hair. The rest of the kitsune came up over the hill. He was walking with some blond. She was everything a man could want. She was tall, buxom, and yet thin. She had long blonde hair; it reached the small of her back. She was smiling at the aforementioned kitsune. He smiled weakly back. Kurama pulled her quickly behind a bush. Hiei rose an eyelid. He knew that she would leave. All the women who encountered his fox left. Then it would be just the two of them, like it had always been. But this girl seemed almost different.  
  
Kurama stepped out from behind the bush. His eyes immediately went to the diminutive demon. A smile lit up his face. He ran over to his best friend, love of his life, and lover. His everything.  
  
"Been waiting long?" Kurama asked. Hiei sensed something forced about the fox's demeanor and looked up.  
  
// I looked into your eyes...//  
  
"No," Hiei replied. He looked into his kit's eyes.  
  
//... they told me plenty I already knew. //  
  
Hiei cringed inwardly. It was true then. All those years he had been just deluding himself. Kurama was cheating on him. He had another lover... that girl. It had been so good... when had it stopped?  
  
// You never left a thing so soon forgotten... //  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked. He saw pained barely concealed in those pools of crimson blood. He felt his heart slowly crack. It was working...  
  
Hiei blinked and then smiled sheepishly. Kurama laughed. He took Hiei's had and pulled the demon to his feet. Hiei let go of Kurama's hand.  
  
//... all that you do. //  
  
Hiei tried to smile, he really did. It just wouldn't happen. He knew now. Kurama took him to the carnival. They even went on Hiei's favorite ride: the swinging chairs. None of it could bring a smile to the demons face. His heart was growing cold. His partner sensed this and felt a piece of his own heart fall away from the whole.  
  
// In more than words I tried to tell you. //  
  
Hiei shared a slushy with Kurama. He pushed the depressing thoughts from his mind. Kurama smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
// The more I tried I failed. //  
  
Kurama zoned out. He began staring absently at other pretty girls, or handsome men, or so Hiei thought. Hiei ignored it. He dismissed it with the single thought: once a youko, always a youko.  
  
// I would not let myself believe that you might stray. //  
  
Hiei had turned a blind eye long ago to the goings on his partner had. He tried to keep the air of trust, the air of complete and utter abandon. It was failing. He could no longer deny the truth: Kurama was cheating. He didn't want to think that yet another person was just using him, that he didn't care. He didn't want to believe that he was just another notch in the headboard. He wanted to believe that he meant more to Kurama.  
  
// and I would stand by you no matter what they'd say. //  
  
Hiei knew that people talked about them. He knew that they knew. But Hiei couldn't separate himself from the person he loved more than anything in the world. The person he would spend the rest of his life with, even if it wasn't as they were now.  
  
// I thought I'd be with you until my dying day. //  
  
Kurama and Hiei are now walking hand in hand down the street towards their apartment. People were staring at them, but they didn't care. Neither cares about a thing in the world except for each other. At this moment they are one. They are in unison. They are the way they used to be. They don't care what others think because they are to enrapt in each other.  
  
// until my dying day. //  
  
Hiei wakes up to an empty bed the next morning. It is still early. He yawns. His arms stretch out in front of him as he stretches out his back, lifting it from the bed. He sits up and looks to the bed stand. A note upon a single white sheet of paper reads that Kurama is at work. Hiei languorously climbs out of the bed. He yawns again and grabs his discarded shorts. He puts them on and heads for the kitchen. He smells something in the air and decides to follow it. Kurama is in the kitchen making waffles wearing nothing but a red apron that reads "kiss the chef". Hiei beams at the beautiful sight. Kurama looked up from what he was doing and smiled a most heartfelt smile back.  
  
// I used to think my life was often empty... //  
  
Kurama and Hiei are now enjoying lunch at a Chinese restaurant. Hiei is beaming, as is Kurama, but something seems missing.  
  
//... a lonely space to fill. //  
  
Hiei cannot take his eyes away from the beauty in front of his very eyes, still disbelieving that he possesses this magnificent being as his own. Kurama suddenly grows sullen. He can no longer put it off. He looks at Hiei with pain in every line on his face.  
  
"Hiei, we have to call it off. I can't do this anymore. I'm betrothed to another," Kurama's words rang in Hiei's ears. Before he could say another word, Hiei had flitted away. Kurama collapsed on the table out of sheer agony.  
  
// You hurt me more than I ever could have imagined. //  
  
Hiei cried out and recklessly attacked one of the demons that had followed him out of the pub. He hadn't seen Kurama in a month. He had decided to stay in the Makai, and never associate himself with anything that reminded him of Kurama.  
  
// You made my world stand still. //  
  
Hiei made a stupid mistake in his sudden fit of fury and ended up impaled on his opponents sword. He ignored it as best he could and chopped off the remaining head on his last victim. Hiei fell to the ground. His mind wandered to Kurama and all of his pain was gone.  
  
// And in that stillness there was a freedom... //  
  
Hiei let it all go. His walls fell and he felt free. Truly free.  
  
//... I never felt before. //  
  
He sent his beloved fox a mental message:  
  
// I would not let myself believe that you might stray, and I would stand by you no matter what they say. I thought I'd be with you until my dying day... until my dying day. //  
  
Kurama sat bolt upright on the couch in his mother's living room. His mother, step-father, step-brother, and betrothed stared at him. Silent tears ran down his face as he heard Hiei's words and felt his ki die down. Kurama was instantly out the door and running to the nearest portal, leaving all of them stunned.  
  
He reached Hiei a half hour later. As tired as he was, he felt nothing as he approached the dying demon. Not even his heart hurt at first. But then he noticed that Hiei was indeed going to die, not that he was trying to get his attention to get him back. His heart shattered into a million pieces. He had thought that it couldn't break anymore than it had when he had ended their relationship. It did. He cried. Silent sobs wracking his body as he gazed at his true love's dying form.  
  
"Hiei..." was all he could manage. Hiei's eyes opened slightly. Kurama's heart broke even more. Those eyes shone their willingness to die. They showed that all of Hiei's fighting spirit had passed away long before this final moment. They showed that they were ready for the suffering to be over, and to be at peace. They lit with love as they saw Kurama. Kurama cried.  
  
"... Kurama..." Hiei's voice barely wracked out. Kurama fell to the ground beside Hiei. He took the demon in his arms, unheeding of the blood staining his clothes.  
  
"... love... you... always......." Hiei managed. "... had... to... see... you... one... last... time....."  
  
Hiei let out all the air in his lungs and silently died.  
  
"... I'm coming love, wait for me..." Kurama whispered as he picked up Hiei's sword. "I'm coming."  
  
Notes: I never intended on ever writing angst. I don't mind angst, and I agree that happy endings aren't always great... but I don't like to cry when something doesn't end right. I heard this song many a time before I got the idea for writing a fic based on it, knowing full well that it would have to be angst. So I figured if I was going to do angst, I might as well do it well. I believe I did. If it made you cry, well (as sadistic as it sounds) I've achieved my goal. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and please no flames. Oh, the song is "Plenty" by Sarah McLaughlin. 


End file.
